


Wheezes

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: After the war George tries to settle back into his life.Lee is by his side.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Wheezes

George and Lee are currently standing in the middle of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and the place is properly trashed.

George had known it would be, put of going back for that reason. Still seeing it made his heart clench. He and Fred had made this stock together. He knows that it was just things. He knows every potion and charm in the place and even if he didn’t there was a book under the floorboards in the office. At least there had been. He could make them all again, but did he want to?

Lee stood next to him on his right side, always his right. George wanted to turn to him to crumple in his arms. Lee would respond, would hold him tightly. George knew Lee wouldn’t shy away from physical affection, he never had. It just meant more to him than it did to Lee, meant something different and George felt that weird ping of longlining and guilt in his chest.

Lee, George and Fred had always been tactile. The twins had a lot of brothers, rough housing, hugs and pranks had been their love langue. Lee quickly become accustomed to the affection. Becoming another sibling, part of the family.

Except George had never felt that brotherly affection for Lee. Loved him for sure, but not in the same way he loved his siblings.

On his good days George use to suspect that Lee would touch him more often, that he and Lee shared something that Lee and Fred didn’t. On his bad days he would be jealous of Fred when he had more of Lee’s attention.

Well George doesn’t have to worry about that anymore.

That thought brings George’s to his knees.

He doesn’t fall into Lee’s arms, he just falls.

Lee falls to his side and throws his arms around George in a crushing embrace.

“I got you mate” is whispered into Georges good ear.

He begins to sob. Painful full body sobs that steal the breath from his lungs. Distantly he can tell that Lee is crying as well. Can feel his body shaking and his voice wobbling as he continues his litany of comforting words in Georges ear, _I got you, it will be okay, I’m here._

Lee lets George get it all out and when Georges sob finally start to stop, he thinks it’s because his body isn’t physically capable of them anymore.

His face feels raw and his ribs hurt. He is sure he looks a right fucking mess in front of Lee and even through his pain he feels a twinge of embarrassment. Lee just congers a tissue out of nothing and hands it to George who blows his nose, vanishing it after.

Then Lee conjures a wet cloth, this time gently wiping Georges face with it. It’s warm and soothing and Lee’s touch is so soft, while his face looks at George with gentle, loving and concern filled eyes.

George. Can’t. Breathe.

Then someone is unlocking the front door and Lee is on his feet, putting himself between George and the door wand arm raised at the ready.

“It’s a Weasley” George whispered using Lee’s other arm to pull himself up.

Lee didn’t lower his wand until Percy came around a shelf, not noticing them only the destruction.

Lee drops his wand arm and Percy turns to them.

“I didn’t know it was this bad.” Percy whispers

“Yeah, well fucking Death Eaters raided it Perc” George says with an edge to his voice.

He doesn’t mean for it to be there. Percy came back, he forgave him. He had meant it when he said that. He also meant it when he said it wasn’t Percy’s fault that Fred was dead. It wasn’t, he had fought in the battle to. Just, right now everything felt too real, too harsh.

Maybe he was a little mad that Percy had broken whatever moment had just passed between Lee and him. He liked that idea, that his irritation with Percy could be something so normal, so mundane, so hopeful as him awkwardly ruining a moment.

George sees Percy trying to hold it together. Knew that his harsh tone had thrown Percy. Maybe he should just tell him.

Tell him he is bent and in love with Lee and maybe Percy could check to see what they were doing before he barged in.

Love seemed like a much better feeling then the overwhelming grief he feels all the time. Maybe he should talk about it more.

Lee hasn’t moved from his protective stance between George and the door.

“Lee I’m not a fucking damsel.” George grumbled as he shoulder-checked Lee from his place shielding George.

He was adamantly ignoring the fluttering in his chest.

Lee looked almost happy at Georges smart ass comment.

Percy just looked confused.

“You scared the shit out of us Perc. It’s only been two bloody weeks and Lee here is as skittish as a stray cat.”

Lee actually laughed at that.

It sounded weird to George. Good weird though, he decided.

He still likes to make people laugh. Some fundamental part of him had stayed in tack, even when it felt like he had lost half his soul.

He could also just be so fucking smitten with Lee.

It was probably both.

Wordlessly Percy, Lee and himself started the process of clean up. He isn’t sure what made them just start. He didn’t understand why they were starting so soon.

Hadn’t the battle just ended?

It felt good though, felt like he was protecting a part of Fred.

Between muggle and magical methods, they had quickly cleaned the shop. Most things had to be trashed and George tried not to let the feeling of loss overwhelm him again.

They all jumped when they had heard Ron swear and an alarm ring through the shop. Georges wand started vibrating and he was reminded vividly of the last time someone had triggered the wards. Right after he and Fred had escaped with Lee. Figured it was the time they had trashed the place.

This time he had his wand raised and pointed at the door. Until he saw Ron come around the corner.

“Can you shut the bloody alarm off its Hermine!” Ron yells over the alarm.

George feels himself relax. Of course, it was Hermine. The two had been stuck to each other over the past week.

With a wave of his wand, he silenced the alarm and had the wards recognize Hermine. Should probably set them to let Harry in too.

Of course, Lee stays and helps him re-create more stock. After the place is cleaned up it’s the next logical step in trying to reopen. George desperately wants to reopen; this is part of Fred’s Legacy and he will not let it go into disrepair, even if it kills him.

He and Lee had always worked effortlessly together, even if they had been working on a project without Fred. George honestly loved creating things with Lee. He had to explain things more, he didn’t have a partner that was always on the same page as him but that also gave him a different perspective.

Plus he had always wanted to impress Lee. Some of his best work came from wanting Lee to see him.

It was a silly thought; Lee had always seen him and Fred as two separate and whole entities. They weren’t a package deal to him; they never had been. He loved them both, but he loved them both separately.

It was one of the reason George could never get past this crush. Lee saw him, the real him. He could always see right through George. That is why he is almost positive that Lee knows.

George has been ass-over-tits in love with Lee for fucking years. There is no possible way Lee doesn’t know.

Even knowing all that, because he must, Lee stayed.

He stayed.

He stayed and carried George through the next four months. When George had days he couldn’t move Lee would run the shop alone, covering for George with the nosey costumers. Then when the day was over, he would come up to the apartment that was technically only Georges now.

The “Bed Issue” had been one that took some ironing out. No one had entered Fred’s bedroom and neither really felt ready to face that. Lee and George both argued about who would take the couch, saying the other should not have to suffer the horribly uncomfortable thing. Until finally deciding the best solution was bed sharing. Its not like they hadn’t done it while on the run. For months.

Its not like it put Georges poor little gay heart into overdrive. No not at all.

If George was going to have a day when the weight of his grief wasn’t crimpling, Lee would drag his ass out of bed bright and early. He would make him do fucking yoga, make him mediate and drink tea. George had tried to scoff at it… But a Lee in tight work out clothes was a fucking force to be reckon with. George hadn’t really ever stood a chance.

And honestly the yoga helped, not that he was going to fucking tell Lee that though.

After the morning ritual they would shower dress and open the shop together. Working on new projects, or just working on not having a mental breakdown. Whatever the day was going to be they moved through it together.

“Lee?” George ask suddenly one slow Sunday morning.

The shop was closed on Sundays and the two had been enjoying a quite morning with tea and sunshine.

“Georgie?” Lee ask without looking up from his book about arachnids.

“The radio station? What happened with your internship at the station?” George asked, horror slipping into his voice. Because he knows. Knows what happened with the station.

“Told them I didn’t want it.” Lee responds with a forced causal air put in his tone.

His eyes have stopped moving but he doesn’t look up from his book.

“No.” George states.

He isn’t angry, not really, but his tone is stern.

“No?”

Lee looked up from his book.

“That was your bloody dream Lee! Maybe we can go down to the station and get them to take you back on? Or-Or-Or there must be other stations? Almost all the people on our side during the war listened to Potterwatch. One of them would have to take you on!”

George is in a panic now. Lee is just leveling him with an unimpressed stare.

“And what about you? What am I supposed to do? Leave you here in the thick of it?”

Lee rolls his eyes. Like the idea is ridiculous.

“Yes!”

Lee is shaking his head.

“We are in this together. We have been since Hogwarts. Where is this coming from?”

Lee almost looks hurt.

“Lee, I can’t ask you to give up on everything you have worked so hard for. On something that is you’re fucking calling Lee!” George stands suddenly hands flying over his head.

“We are in this together George” Lee states, his eyes are watering now. “Do you want me to go?”

George is struck dumb.

“It doesn’t matter what I want Lee. You don’t do this to someone when you love them. When you love someone, you let them go. You let them live the life they want to live. You don’t hold them in your own shite life.”

Georges eyes start to water. He starts aimlessly pacing around the room.

“Georgie…?” Lee asks softly.

George is too far gone, eyes watering, hands waving, pacing and mumbling around the room.

“Maybe I could sponsor your show on a station? Would that work? If I paid for the airtime would they let you have a show?”

“Geor”

Lee is cut off by George.

“He wasn’t meant to stay here forever; this was just gig to him.”

George is talking to himself now, not looking up at Lee.

“GEORGE” Lee shouts.

George freezes.

Lee was mad now, as he should be. George has trapped him, relayed on him to heavily in all his fog. Now some of the fog had lifted and he was left seeing the unfortunate truth. He had to set Lee leave.

“You said you loved me.”

Those were not the words that George had expected to come out of Lees mouth.

All George could think to say back to that was a numb;

“I do love you.”

And the smile that lights up Lee’s face is more than George is able to handle.

Then Lee’s face falls, he looks contemplative as he speaks slowly.

“In that Brotherly loving way, you shared with Fred… Or in… In maybe a different way?”

Lee looks terrified about the answer and George cannot tell which answer would scare Lee more.

“I never felt that way when Fred or Ron shared my bed with me.”

Apparently, the truth is just ripped from him anyway. His face bet red and his hands shaking.

He blinks and Lee is in his space. He is softly cupping Georges face in his hands. His fingers glide near George’s ear and neither men even flinch.

“Georgie, baby, sweetheart. I love you.”

His voice is soft and husky.

George wants to laugh at the disgusting pet names.

Without his permission a sigh slips out instead when Lee rests his forehead against Georges.

“Please, don’t push me away. Please let me stay.”

George couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t want to argue with that.

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like George/Lee post-war.  
> I hope you do to and like my addition tot he small ship


End file.
